


Don't Fall!

by TicklyFandoms



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ice Skating, Kuro is clumsy, M/M, Mahiru loves ice skating, Tickling, and lazy like always, but Kuro does have fun, ice rink fun, just general fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8549080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicklyFandoms/pseuds/TicklyFandoms
Summary: Mahiru takes Kuro ice skating, but since the Servamp never did it before, he tries to teach him.





	

When Mahiru said he wanted to do something different for some winter fun, Kuro didn’t think it would be this. The lazy Servamp sighed as he watched his Eve skate around the arena with ease. He told the bluenette it had been a while since the last time the teen skated was both the fatal accident with his mother, but it looked like Mahiru still had some skill. Kuro watched as the brunet did little jumps and spins without fail, and bit his lip slightly. He was good. Twitching slightly, Kuro blinked when Mahiru’s hazel eyes met his own red. Coming to a stop, the Eve held his hand out with a smile, beckoning Kuro to come on the ice with him. Mahiru and him were the only ones there since it was late, but it didn’t matter, Kuro never skated in the eons he was alive in, and it all seemed to bothersome. Glancing down at the skates Mahiru forced him to wear, the Servamp sighed, and slowly stepped on the ice.

 

“Kuro!” Mahiru shouted as he watched his Servamp slide shakily before slipping and falling. The Eve felt a laugh bubbling in his throat as he skated over to the whining bluenette, and held out his hands. Kuro glanced up, his face red from landing on it, which made the Eve snort. Kuro glared lightly at him, and Mahiru gave him a apologetic smile. Taking the out stretched hands, the Servamp shakily stood up, and held on tight to his Eve’s warm hands. “There we go, take it slow.”

 

Once he was steadied out, Mahiru gently pulled Kuro backwards, making the Servamp let out a small nervous squeak, but when he didn’t slip, he gave a shaky smile to the brunet. Mahiru’s face lit up, and he slowed to a stop right when they were in the middle of the ice. Kuro glanced around, noticing how the rainbow colored lights shined on the ice, making it glitter. Glancing at his Eve, the Servamp tightened his grip on Mahiru’s hands, making the teen smile. Letting go of one of the bluenette’s hands, Mahiru slowly started forward, guiding Kuro with him. Kuro watched Mahiru’s movements, and mimicked them the best he could, and when he got the hang of it, the Servamp found his body relaxing.

 

“Mahiru…” Kuro whispered, letting the Eve circle them around the ice for a few times. Mahiru glanced at his Servamp, and saw something in his eyes. Blinking, the Eve slid them around in a circle, making Kuro grab onto him suddenly. Mahiru snickered, and gave the Servamp a playful smirk, making the bluenette swallow a sudden nervous lump. Whatever the brunet was planning, he knew he wouldn’t be good. “Whatever you planning, no!”

 

“Hang on Kuro!” Mahiru snickered out, speeding them up as they spun in faster circles. Kuro let out a shocked meow, and clung to his laughing Eve as they sped around the arena, making the lights blur from their speed. Kuro felt his stomach doing flips as Mahiru spun them faster, before the Servamp’s left skate accidentally caught Mahiru’s right, making them wipe out. Feeling their bodies falling, Kuro grabbed onto this Eve, and let out a slight pained gasp as his back hit the ice hard. Mahiru let out a shocked squeaked as he felt the impact, and when their bodies slowed to a stop, the Eve glanced up at the tensed Servamp. “Kuro! I’m sorry! Are you okay?”

 

Kuro groaned again, and opened his red eyes. The whole room was spinning and the Servamp felt like he was going to be sick. Turning his attention to his Eve, the bluenette noticed that he was okay, before his red eyes narrowed, and a scowl appeared on his face. Mahiru noticed this, and winced, looking down at Kuro’s chest with guilt. Hearing a growl, the brunet tensed, and yelped when Kuro’s hands grabbed his hips with a strong grip. Glancing back up at him, Mahiru felt his eyes widen as Kuro’s red eyes flickered with a mischievious look that he seen Hyde do before. Swallowing slightly, Mahiru tried to squirm out of Kuro’s grip, but when he didn’t budge, the Eve placed his hands on Kuro’s chest.

 

“Mahiru…” Kuro grounded out, slowly letting his fingers wiggle up the teen’s sides. Mahiru gasped, and shook in the Servamp’s grasp as a ticklish feeling shot up his body. Squirming harder, the Eve bit his lip as he tried to prevent the giggles that were threatening to bubble out of his throat free. Kuro smirked as he watched his Eve’s face flushing red as his lips shook from holding back the bright smile he loved. “Prepare yourself.”

 

Mahiru opened his shaky mouth to question him, but all that left it was a yelp. Kuro’s fingers had left his sides to dig into his bottom ribs, rubbing in between the bones, and softly squeezing them. The Eve’s body seized up, and a hysterical scream echoed around the skating rink as Mahiru let out little squeaky giggles and gasp as Kuro pressed his thumbs in and circled them around. Feeling the hands pushing at his chest, the bluenette watched as Mahiru struggled to get away from the offending fingers. Mahiru shook his head, and tried to grab at Kuro’s hands but when he tried, the Servamp smirked, and dug his fingers right in Mahiru’s open armpits. 

 

“Nohohohohohohoho!” Mahiru screamed out, stuffing his face in Kuro’s chest, trying to muffle his laughter, as his arms slammed close around Kuro’s fingers. The Servamp grinned as his hands got stuck in his Eve’s armpits, wiggling them harder, making the Eve cry out with more of his bright laughter. Pulling his hands out, Kuro squeezed down Mahiru’s ribs into his sides, before cupping his hips and giving them a squeeze. The Eve’s hips jerked, and his body trembled hard as his bright laughter slowly turned into hiccupy gasps. Feeling that his Eve was close to the last of his stamina, Kuro slowly moved his hands between them, and delivered some pokes to the teen’s tummy. “A-Ah! Kuroohohohohoho! Nohohohoho! I’m s-sorherhehrhehehehey!”

 

“Hmm…” Kuro hummed out lazily, moving his fingers to leave gentle circles around Mahiru’s sides to keep the brunet giggling. Glancing down at his Eve, the Servamp watched as teary hazel eyes met his own, and he sighed. Letting his fingers come to a stop, Kuro wrapped his arms around the teen’s waist, and felt as Mahiru took shaky breaths, trying to calm his breathing. Tracing the Eve’s spine, Kuro tried to help him calm down, and when his breathing finally calmed down, the teen slowly pushed himself up until he was on his knees in between the Servamp’s legs. “Are you okay?”

 

Mahiru gave Kuro a playful glare, but it got interrupted when a yawn contracted him. Kuro smiled softly at the cute sight, before flushing slightly when Mahiru caught his eye. The Eve laughed as the Servamp’s face flushed red, before slowly standing up on his shaky legs. Taking Kuro’s hands, the brunet help the Servamp up, and held on until he was sure the bluenette wouldn’t drag them down again. Kuro held on tight, and let out a yawn as well. Rubbing his eyes, Kuro gazed out the ice rink windows and noticed that the moon was out. Mahiru turned his attention at the moon as well, and yelped, taking a look at his watch. It was late.

 

“Oh…I didn’t even realize it…” Mahiru muttered, lightly pulling Kuro towards the exit off the ice. Kuro turned his attention to the exit, and when he was on solid ground, he let out a long sigh, and fell on one of the bleacher’s seats. Mahiru smirked at him, and began to walk towards the locker room where all their stuff was. Kuro didn’t realize his Eve was leaving until the teen’s voice echoed throughout the room again. “Come on Kuro, no time to sit yet!”

 

“Huh?” Kuro sighed, standing up shakily as he placed the skate guards on the blades like Mahiru taught him. Seeing the teen far away, Kuro blinked, and staggered over to the laughing Eve. Kuro allowed the teen to lace their fingers together as they finally made their way towards the boy’s locker room. Feeling the glee come off the teen in waves, Kuro looked at the smile Mahiru had on his face from the corner of his eye. Sighing, the Servamp glanced down at their skates, and shyly tightened the grip on their hands. “What a pain. You’re going to be the death of me.”

 

Hearing another laugh from his Eve, Kuro glanced at the bright smile again as Mahiru turned towards him. Blushing slightly, Kuro evaded their eyes, and stared down at their feet again. Mahiru smiled at the sight, and gently brushed his thumb across the bluenette’s knuckles. Kuro felt this, and without knowing, a soft smile rose on his lips. Even though he didn’t want to admit it, Kuro had fun. In fact, it was the most fun he had ever had in the eons he has been alive.


End file.
